Triangular
by junjou-yume
Summary: This is what I imagined would happen after the last episode: The battle is over...now, who will Alto choose? Alto x Sheryl I'm not a writer, but my love for this couple surpasses all! 8D I'll try not to trash Ranka in this; she has a part in this story.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N): This is my first story ever. And I mean EVER. I've never tried to write anything, but I just started writing this off the top of my head. It's what I imagined would happen after the last Macross Frontier episode.

Let me get this straight now: This is Alto x Sheryl

Chapter 2 is being worked on right now, so hopefully, if anyone likes it (crosses fingers), Chapter 2 will be up soon.

Also, in respect to Ranka lovers, I'm _trying_ not to be biased, and actually give this some thought.

I hope that nobody is too out of character T.T

* * *

Triangular

'_Wow'_, the young man thought, as he soared through the pristine air in his Ex-Gear.

Running towards him were two very strong and beautiful girls. From first glance, you would surmise that they were polar opposites, which was true except for the fact that they were in love with the pilot racing towards them. One girl had short, glowing green hair and big red eyes. She appeared to be younger than her real age of sixteen. Her skin was slightly more tanned than the other girl and she wore a pale yellow and orange shirt and skirt that was short and ruffled. Ribbons and lace adorned her skirt and blouse, and were accompanied by a big smile. She was very shy at times and emotionally immature. For a while, she walked in the other girl's shadow, idolizing her. Now, after being in the spotlight, she gained confidence and stepped into stardom.

The other, taller and more mature, had long, flowing blonde hair that had a pinkish hue when it caught the sunlight. A deep purple and pink corset, that drew attention to her developed bosom, ended in a short skirt that flared out, drawing attention to her long legs and mid-calf boots. Her eyes were a blue that were both deep and as sparkling as the sea. She was confident and frequently ordered people around, while reminding them who she was. Though she tended to reveal a lot of skin on stage in a suggestive way, she was actually inexperienced and vulnerable. Both were passionate and famous songstresses, with unique voices, and had fallen madly in love with Saotome Alto.

Finally, after all this time, he would give them his answer. The conflicted man wore his long, deep blue hair in a ponytail, secured by a thin length of braided red string. Without his consent, Alto was nicknamed "princess" because of his kabuki past and feminine appearance. His brown eyes seemed to light up golden when he saw "his wings." Glinting in one earlobe was Sheryl Nome's fold quartz earring. The beautiful ornament was passed down to the aforementioned girl from her grandmother. Though the second piece to the pair had been lost in a heated combat in space, all three friends were connected through just the one.

Alto was returning home from the epic, final battle against the Vajra. His main goal had been to rescue the "traitor" and bring her back to Frontier. Alto began to descend and slow down; he was approaching his friends that were waiting for him atop the green hill. The sun in their eyes; the wind in their hair, the rivals stopped running to wait for him. No sooner had he touched the ground that Ranka Lee leaped enthusiastically onto him, locking him in a death hug.

"Alto-kun!" she squealed, her cheeks turning pink.

"Uh-ahhh!!" he yelled, for he had not come to a complete stop and resulted in Alto loosing his balance, and in the momentum, toppled over onto Ranka. Her face turned red as she yelled, "Uwahh!"

Alto, trying to regain his balance, and composure, turned red and stammered his apologies. When the two finally straightened themselves out, they were confronted with an annoyed, blushing, Sheryl.

"Stupid Alto!" she accused, "taking advantage of young girls!"

"Ahhh no, it was an accident!" he said, trying to calm the fiery girl.

"It really was Sheryl-san!" Ranka ventured, "Please, don't be mad!"

Furious, Sheryl tossed her head and stormed in the opposite direction toward the city.

"Sheryl-san…," Ranka called weakly. Alto sighed heavily and thought to himself, _'Why is she so mad... It can't be stress from her disease, because Ranka cured her, right?... Baka-'_"Alto-kun!" Ranka repeated with a worried look on her face as Alto finally heard her. He had been lost in thought, gazing into the sky, not hearing or seeing anything. Neither saw the Galactic Fairy glance back regretfully.

"Ah! Sorry," he said, but Ranka just shook her head and, with a blush, smiled. _'Here's my chance!'_ she thought.

"Uh, I'm glad you're safe, Ranka" Alto said as they started walking in the same direction as Sheryl, "You had us worried there!"

"O-Oh!" she said as she blushed deeper, "thank-you…" Both were uncomfortable, as they didn't know what to say to each other.

"Alto-kun is always saving me when I need help" she continued, "I-. " She stopped and looked down. After a few moments, she looked up again and saw Alto's red face. Gaining courage, she said, "Alto-kun! I-""-I gotta get back to base! Sorry Ranka! Another time, okay?" Alto interjected with panic.

"Alto-kun…," she called as Alto rushed off towards Headquarters, trailing weak excuses.

'_Sorry, Ranka…' _Alto muttered to himself,_ 'I know what you were going to say…'_

'_I couldn't say it! I couldn't tell him how I feel…I'm such a coward!'_Ranka thought to herself, _'Now he's gone…But- I can still tell him later, right?!'_

"Yes! I _will _do it next time!" Ranka decided and jumped into the air, pumping her fist.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

'_That stupid-stupid-stupid!-'_

"_-Idiot_!!" Sheryl finally yelled out, earning bewildered stares from the people.

"Ah! Sheryl-san!"

"It's Sheryl!"

"_Who_ is an idiot?"

"Can I have your autograph?!"

"Look this way, Sheryl!"

"Would you sing for us?"

Many young men fainted, while a crowd rushed toward the Galactic Fairy.

"Ah-ahahahaha!-No-I uh…" She tried to explain. The mixed crowd of gleeful people surrounded her hopefully, looking at her with big eyes. The males were sneaking approving glances; young girls and teenagers admired her with shining eyes. "I-! Alright," she gave in. The crowd cheered and praised their luck with a "hurrah!" showering her with discarded papers and t-shirts.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Finally, an hour later after flashing lights, signing scraps of paper, and one refusal to sign someone's undergarment, Sheryl collapsed onto a stool in a small, dinghy pub off the street.

"Can I get you anything, miss?" the kind old man asked her.

"Some water-please…" Sheryl said softly.

Laying her head on her crossed arms across the bar, she began to cry silently, tired and no longer able to smile cheerfully. _'Why? Why didn't he…'_ Sheryl asked herself, _'He didn't even try to thank me or acknowledge me…I don't understand……I- I guess I always knew…that he-'_

The bartender looked over towards the trembling young woman…Her aura seemed to dim.

"Here you go, it's on me," he said gently.

"Thank-you, "she murmured into the tabletop. Downing the drink in one gulp, Sheryl caught her reflection in the glass. Her tears had dried, leaving dirty streaks down her face. Her mouth seemed to be in a permanent frown, and her eyes were tired and red.

"Ugh!" she exclaimed, coming out of her gloom. Inspecting her face more closely, she began to run her fingers through her hair.

Sheryl gasped, "Oh no, my earring!!" She stood up with a vengeance and muttered quietly, "That bastard…Losing my other earring!" Over-whelmed with emotion, another tear trickled down her tear-stained face, but she swiped it away quickly before anyone saw.

With a 'thanks oji-san,' Sheryl marched out of the bar onto the side street.

"Ah-,"she said when she didn't recognize her surroundings, "I'm lost…" (sweat drop)

"It's all your fault!" _'He took away my lucky protector'_…she fumed, "SAOTOME ALTO!!!!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Alto involuntarily shuddered as he stepped into the room that he had shared with Michael. He bowed his head for a moment, remembering the womanizer's words to him, _"I can't tell you the reason. But go anyway. Otherwise, you'll regret it for the rest of your life." _

"Michael…" Alto muttered, "I could say the same to you…...you and Klan…" A lone tear escaped from the stoic pilot's eye, unseen by anyone. After Michael died, Klan had said_, "We should have been honest much sooner. He and I…But…we never could take the first step. I don't want you to become like us. It's about Sheryl…" _

"Sheryl…" he said softly.

His eyes were dry; his mind was made up: "Don't worry Klan…Michael…I won't let you down!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Huh?!" Alto yelled, "Then where is she, brother?!"

"I don't know, she never came back here," he tried to explain.

"Geez…" Alto exclaimed, exasperated, "That idiot is probably lost somewhere in some alley…" He ran off to search for the 'idiot'.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Excuse me, sir?" Sheryl stopped a passerby, "ah-Where are we, exactly?" She had been walking for almost an hour and seemed to be wandering farther and farther away from the densely populated cities, into a more threatening atmosphere. The sun, once high in the sky, began to set, darkening the sky.

"You lost, missy?" the man leered, "I'll help you find your way…for a fee…"

'_Oh _great_,'_ Sheryl thought.

"Ah-never mind! I just saw someone I knew!" Sheryl said quickly, "thank-you for your help." She began to walk away quickly.

"Wait…" the stranger said, "there must be something I can help you with…" He grabbed her arm in a vice grip.

"Let go, please!" Sheryl said loudly, "_I_ am Sheryl No-!"

"-I _know_ who you are…" the man sneered at her, "but you're in the most unpopulated sector of Frontier, _Sheryl Nome_; _no one will hear your screams…_"

* * *

(A/N): Well, that's it for now! I worked on it for two days, and this is the outcome. X3 I hope it's not _too_ anything...If anyone has any suggestions or ideas for this story, or another one, then feel free to tell me. =D

Please tell me what you thought!!


	2. Chapter 2

_I know_...I said I'd update soon because I'd already started the second chapter, which is true. I just haven't had the time, energy, or will power to finish it. My goal is to update weekly, so that you readers (if there are any...) don't have to wait months in between chapters, like _some_ people do, and think that I've died or something! Seriously! I found like 4 _really_ interesting stories and then I reach the most recent chapter, and the story completely stops, and it doesn't say -COMPLETED-. I look up at the -UPDATED- and they say any year from 2002- 2005!! I mean _seriously_!! It's 2008 people, almost 2009!!! That is _soo _annoying!!(one of my pet peeves on FF net) And it's not like they don't have _any_ reviews to give them inspiration and/or motivation to continue!!!

Sorry, you had to deal with another one of my rants! ^^;; Anyway, back to the original topic: **Why this is so late.**

My English teacher, my science teacher, and my Global Awareness teacher _all_ decide to give me projects at the same time!!! **5. 5 projects!!!!!** I haven't gotten more than 7 hours of sleep these past several weeks, except on Friday and Saturday)Plus we have to read Great Expectations by Charles Dickens (DO NOT READ. I REPEAT. DO NOT READ. It will give you headaches and make you fall asleep) and answer questions and vocabulary. Then I have Algebra homework almost every night. Then I'm in Academic Challenge and go to practice after school on Mondays and Wednesdays, until 4:30 p.m. Then I have to practice at least 100 minutes per week, and at least five days a week on my violin. Then we had to do a big project on Endangered Species for Science, plus she gives us homework like once or twice a week that no one understands. I'm over-loaded!!!!!!! And, since I ride the bus, I don't get home till like 4:20, when school gets out at 3:35, and I have to get up by 6 in the morning to catch my bus that picks me up at 7, when school doesn't start until 8:15!!!! And sometimes we're even late to school!!! I'm sooo sorry...another rant... ^^;; Well, I don't really have much else to rant on, so here is the 2nd chapter of 'Triangular'. Hehe...I hope that anyone who was kind enough to read my first chapter (and review) has come back to read the second and can enjoy it. ;]

**(A/N): Okay, this is _not_ the _final_ Chapter 2. It's been a combination of writer's block and my schedule being hectic, as described --^ So I posted this so everyone would know that I haven't given up or forgotten about it! (because it's been about a month ^^;) Now that it's Winter Break, I should have a lot more time and energy for writing. I'm _really_ sorry for giving you an incomplete chapter!! ^^;;; T.T But don't worry!! I'm starting to get more ideas!! X3**

* * *

Her eyes widened and she bolted, trying to get away, but his grip held fast.

"NO!!" she screamed. Sheryl struggled, hitting her captivator with her fists, _'it's not going to end here! It can't! I am-'_

"-Unh!!" Sheryl grunted and collapsed, "still..." Her attacker's large fist had connected with the back of her skull.

_'It hurts...'_ were her last thoughts...

He began to drag her limp body away, but he was so busy looking her over to notice a silent figure closing in... The shady man suddenly fell to the ground in a heap.

"What a troublesome idiot..." Alto scolded the unconscious young woman, restraining his anger. He wrestled Sheryl from the man's hold, into his arms.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Unhhh..." Sheryl groaned groggily. She had a massive headache, and her eyes almost felt glued together. Her hair was a disheveled haystack, though, she didn't know that yet. Her vision was still hazy as she looked up at the wooden ceiling that was vaguely familiar...

"Oh!" she sat up with a flourish, but immediately clutched her head in pain. _'Did someone...save me?'_ Sheryl thought as memories of the previous night flooded back to her, _'But...who-'_

Clack! The door to her room slid open carelessly, admitting her "rescuer." Said "rescuer" promptly marched over to the confounded girl, who was trying to rise up from under the seemingly heavy sheets to demand an explanation, but Alto beat her to it.

"What the _hell_ did you think you were doing?! You had, 'I'm ignorant and vulnerable' written all over you! You were practically _begging_ for someone to attack you, especially with that outfit you were flaunting! ("What's wrong with my outfit?" Sheryl demanded.) And what were you doing in such a dangerous, deserted place, late at night, huh?! Are you trying to get killed?!! Aren't you supposed to be _the _Sheryl Nom-"

"-Yes, I am! I _am_ Sheryl Nome! Besides, why would _you_ care, anyway?!" Sheryl retorted scornfully, breathless.

"W-Well, I..." Alto stuttered, looking away, a faint blush forming on his cheeks. Sheryl wasn't expecting this, normally he would have another argument ready to throw back at her.

"Why should _you_ care...," Sheryl continued softly, her shoulders sagging.

_'...when you don't even love me...' _

As though he read her thoughts, Alto knelt down in front of her, his anger gone, "No! Sheryl, I-" His hands hovered above her, not sure as to how he should comfort the Galactic Fairy. Finally, desperately, he threw his arms around her, where she began to cry. Ashamed of showing her tears to him for the second time, Sheryl tried to suppress it and push him away, but his arms were too strong; her heart too troubled, so she sobbed her heart out.

"It's all y-your fault!" she pounded her fists into his chest, "st-tupid, lowly Alto..." Her voice was filled with a pain that wrenched Alto's heart.

"Yes. It's my fault..." he gently, but firmly, drew her hands around his back, and held her tighter, "and I'm...I'm sorry..." Sheryl gasped at these words and stopped struggling; she heard the sincerity in his voice. It was just like that time, not so long ago, when he held her and comforted her with all the good intentions in the world.

_'Why? Why do I keep giving in to him, and believing him so helplessly? Is it because...'_

"...I love you?" Sheryl mumbled into his chest, unaware that she voiced this thought aloud.

"-What?!" Alto yelled, _'Did she just say-?!'_

"N-no, nothing!!" Sheryl pulled herself away and tugged at his arms to release her, but he refused to let go until he heard, again, the words she had unknowingly spoken. "You're just _Alto_! Let me _go_!" Sheryl resisted futilely.

"No," Alto replied calmly.

"Let me go! Let me..." She trailed off and slumped against him: she was still conviently weak from her run-in. Alto sighed heavily and tucked her back in, gently drying her eyes with his thumb. He sat back and gazed at her worn face, feeling a bit guilty for releasing his frustration on her. Her face was saddened, as if her mind was plagued with many unpleasant thoughts.

_"It's all y-your fault-"_

"-Ah-ahahaha!!!" (sweat drop) Alto laughed nervously, getting up suddenly. With one last glance back, Alto left the room, shutting the door behind him softly, this time.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"So-how was she?" a voice said.

"Ah!!!" Alto yelled, jumping back into Sheryl's door, "shit! Don't just sneak up on me, like that!!" He lowered his voice to a furious whisper as he pressed his ear to the paper door to check that he hadn't disturbed the sleeping occupant.

A gentle snore.

Alto stalked off, grumbling to himself, but Yasaburo followed, repeating his question.

"She looked fine to me!" Alto retorted without stopping.

"Oh _really_..." Yasaburo commented, narrowing his eyes suspiciously, "I seem to remember hearing a certain _someone's _voice yelling at the top of their lungs. I also believe I heard _crying_ soon after-"

"-It wasn't because of _me_, if that's what you're saying!" Alto interrupted quickly, walking faster.

"Then why was she crying so hard? She's a proud one, it couldn't have been for trivial reasons, Alto."

"Ah! Look at the time! I'm supposed to be meeting someone right now!" Alto lied, as they reached the front gates of the Saotome residence. He pulled out his phone and dialed the first person he could think of, to add to his charade.

_"Alto-kun!!" _came Ranka's surprised voice on the other line.

"Hey, Ranka, I'm running late, but I'll be there soon!" Alto said with false cheeriness as he mentally crossed his fingers for Ranka to just go along with it, for Yasaburo was listening to one end of the conversation.

_"Um...oh, right! Where exactly were we supposed to meet? I'm sorry," _Ranka replied, thinking that they _were_ supposed to meet and that she had somehow forgotten.

"Zentraedi Mall, remember?" Alto said through clenched teeth, turning away from Yasaburo's prying eyes.

_"Oh! That's right! Ahaha...I'll be waiting!" _Ranka replied with enthusiasm, as she hung up.

With his back still turned, Alto let out a breath of air in relief.

Gotta go, brother!" he called over his shoulder as he hurried down the sidewalk in the wrong direction for the Zentraedi mall.

"Hmm..." Yasaburo watched Alto's retreating back thoughtfully.

"He was definitely avoiding my question..." Yasaburo said with knowing eyes as he retreated back to the house.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Looks like he forgot about it!" Alto said in relief as he strolled down the sidewalk...then he stopped.

_'Wait...I also told Ranka that I'd meet her! Damn...'_

"I can never get some peace and quiet..." he sighed, starting off again.

_'Ranka probably thinks I asked her out on a date...'_ (sweat drop) Alto thought with mild embarrassment.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"How could I have forgotten about something like that?!" Ranka scolded herself as she sneaked out the back door unnoticed in her white dress and brown boots. She secured a big floppy hat on her head, and big dark sunglasses over her eyes to disguise her identity. She tried to blend in with crowd and put distance between her and her house so her protective brother wouldn't find her. She knew he would never approve of her little outing and would insist on coming with her to "protect" her.

"I can't believe Alto-kun wants to meet with me!" Ranka exclaimed, leaping in the air. A few passerbys turned to stare, so she quickly ducked her head and hurried on.

* * *

**Remember, before you get mad at me, that this is not finished!!! The next time I update will be the completed Chapter 2 OR the completed Chapter 2 _and _Chapter 3. =D**

I'm so happy that I even _got_ three reviews on my first chapter so far (I'm ecstatic!) though that may not seem like much...I _always_ appreciate more!!!(*hint hint*) Thank you very much for reviewing:

arcangelus-No it's not!!! You're my first reviewer of all time! (sorry, i'm just happy that someone reviewed) Well that was the second chapter. I hope it was as good as the first...It all just sorta fell into place over Thanksgiving Break. ^^

Doghanyou3693-Nope its true!!!! I'd already thought of two other endings after the last episode, but this is the one that I started writing(typing rather)!!! Hehe, see u on iScribble (and stupid Yahoo![LOL]) Alfie!!! X:::33 (oh yeah. and school too =D)

omgshoes- Thank you!! ^^ I will try to T.T 8D

(A/N): Alto's brother's name is Yasaburo right? Or is it Yasuboru? or something else? I'm not sure..._**Please**_ correct me if I'm wrong. ^^;; Also, I'm not sure about the condition of Frontier. I know I said that this story starts after the last episode stopped (literally) but I'm not really sure about: what islands are still intact, and the places located on them like the Zentraedi Mall, how many civilians are still alive, and what everyone is going to do now. So... for the purpose of my story, only minor, unimportant civilian areas and buildings will be in ruins and so on...if that makes sense. ^^; If you happen to have a better understanding of what is destroyed and how the previous battles have affected the general public, etc. then please tell me!!

I really hope this chapter is as good as the first one apparently was!!! Also, I'm so sorry (again) for filling half of this chapter up with my notes instead of the actual story!! ^^;;

Thank you for reading and reviewing!!!!!! =3 Let's try for 7 reviews?? (at least) Please??? XD


End file.
